


Where Do We Go?

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Blaine Anderson, Quinn And Kitty Are Sisters, Sebastian Santana And Brittany Are Friends, Strangers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: A zombie apocalypse au that takes place in an apartment building where no one knows each other.I might add some original characters, but that’s something that is a maybe more than anything else.I will not include the adults in this, maybe by name, but nothing else.The name is from Where Do We Go by The Natural Synthetic, Miette Hope, and ArizaThe castBlaine Anderson - MSam Evans - MNoah Puckerman - MKitty Wilde - MRachel Berry  - SSebastian Smythe - SSantana Lopez - SBrittany S. Pierce - SQuinn Wilde - SArtie Abrams - BTina Cohen-Chang - BMike Chang - BM = Main CharacterS = Side CharacterB = Barely ThereMore characters might be added.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Warning Signs/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is from Blaine’s POV since he’s the easiest for me to write.  
> Inspired a bit by Sweet Home, mostly the strangers being stuck in an apartment together part of it.  
> The zombie aspect is something I’ve been wanting to explore in writing before, but at most, I’ve made ocs for this type of thing.  
> The name of the chapter is Warning Signs by Ally Nicholas  
> Anyways, I would like to point out that I took a break from writing to read every single Blam fic on ao3 and it really helped me understand the characters a bit more! If anyone has any notes on the characters or the plot so far, please share them in the comments!

Blaine finally was able to get away from his family. He finally got his own place to live, he was finally able to go to university and pursue his dreams. Hell, he might finally get a boyfriend. Lately, there were rumours of a new illness, but he figured that it wouldn’t be in New York, right? Yeah, right. New York was most likely the worst place to be for these cases, but he figured it would be worth the risk. He was in the middle of getting his boxes in his apartment, when he noticed someone walking into the apartment next to him. He was about 6’ feet, had blonde (possibly dyed?) hair, and had bright blue eyes. He realized he was staring and went back to bringing his things back inside.

Sam was a bit sad to be away from his family, but he had to be in order to go to the university he wanted to go to. His family tried to convince him to go somewhere else, not New York, because of the new illness going around, but he insisted on going here. He had very few things to bring, so he quickly got his things inside. He noticed someone else, about his age, moving in the apartment beside his.

Kitty ran away from home a few days ago, thank sweet baby Jesus that she managed to get her older sister, Quinn, to let her move in. She had very few things, just some clothes and a backpack filled with random shit.

Puck and Rachel finally moved to the next step in their relationship, moving in together. Rachel’s dads happily paid for everything, while Puck and his younger brother helped move the things in. Rachel made sure that everything in the apartment was exactly how they planned it to be and overall, it looked really good.

Sebastian was glad that Santana and her girlfriend, Brittany, let him move in with them. The last thing he needed was his dad trying to pay for everything and he got to share an apartment with one of his closest friends, even if neither of them will admit it.


	2. Ur A Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There's character death ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware that I write short chapters, but if I didn't, you would be stuck with a super long chapter, so yeah-  
> The chapter name is from Ur A Zombie by Jessie Paege, I suggest listening to it because it's really good  
> Anyways I wrote this in the span of 30 minutes, so it's a little rushed

Crashing. Glass breaking. Blaine shot out of bed and ran out of the room. Just in case there was an intruder, he grabbed a broom, as if that would do much. He walked out of his apartment and saw that the blond from the day before was holding a baseball bat and was also looking around. That’s when he saw it. Something that appeared to be human, but also looked as if it was being held back. Its movements were slow and unsteady. The blond immediately hit it with the baseball bat at its head. It fell over on its side and the blonde made a motion for Blaine to follow him. They ran down the hallway, getting to the stairs. They made their way to the bottom floor, where it seemed there were other people there. There was a short brunette who was holding onto a tall boy with a mohawk (he was holding a machete), a taller latina girl who was beside a tall blonde and tall dark haired boy (all three of them seemed to be moving things to keep the main door into the building closed), two shorter blondes who seemed to be sisters, a boy in a wheelchair, a girl with black hair who was gripping on a boy who also had black hair (both were Asian), and a tall boy with light brown hair. 

The three moving things moved away from the door, most likely figuring it was enough for now. The latina girl spoke up first. “Okay, what the fuck is going on? First thing I woke up to was these freaks trying to bite me, Sebastian, and Britt.” The boy with the mohawk lowered his machete and walked to the latina. “Why the fuck do you think we know?” The short brunette took a hold of the boy’s arm and pulled him away. “Noah, relax.” She went to the middle of the room. “Everyone, before any more fighting starts, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rachel Berry and this is Puck.” The dark haired boy that Blaine assumed to be Sebastian spoke up next, moving in front of the two girls. "I am Sebastian and behind me are Santana and Brittany." The group went on to introduce themselves and a few of them (*cough* Puck *cough*) introduced their weapon's name.

They all separated and went off into their own rooms. Sam, the blond from before, tapped Blaine’s shoulder. He turned around to face Sam and damn, he was hotter than Blaine remembered. “We should probably stick together since our rooms are beside each other.” Blaine stuck out his hand and Sam shook it. “Yeah, good plan. Sam, right?” “Nice to know I’m memorable.” Sam grinned and chuckled. “That and the fact that you were the only one to make a Walking Dead joke.” A loud shriek filled the building and the two turned to where the noise was coming from. “Sounds like it’s upstairs.” Blaine grabbed Sam by his wrist and ran to the noise, even if he was a small guy, he was still pretty strong.

They got to the third floor, where it seemed like everyone else was crowded around a window. The two boys joined them and looked out the window. Down on the ground, outside, there was a light haired boy. Kurt Hummel, if Blaine remembered right. He was being mauled by two of the zombies. They were trying to bite at his neck, he was holding up against them pretty well. Then a third zombie appeared from behind. Sam seemed like he was about to jump out the window, Santana grabbed him before he could do anything. “Don’t. You’re going to get yourself killed out there and we can’t lose another person, we’re safer in groups.” Sam looked like he was about to bite her face off. “We can’t just leave him there, as you said, we’re safer in groups.” This time, Puck stood in. “He was barely able to keep his own against one of those things, we need people who can actually fight against these things. Leave him.” Even if they let Sam go, he would have been too late. Kurt was already bitten by one of the zombies and was slowly turning while all of this was going on.

Later on in the day, the group had a meeting in the lobby of the building. It seemed that Puck and Santana were taking the leader roles. “Okay, if we’re going to survive in the shithole, we need to be able to fight. Now who else, aside from Mohawk here and I, can fight?” Blaine and Kitty both held up their hands. Santana scoffed and put her hands on her hips. “You two? Hobbit and Round Face? Seriously? What can you guys do, climb on someone’s leg and bite them?” Kitty seemed to take more offence to the insults, whereas Blaine was used to it. “I can actually box.” “And I know kung fu, so think before you speak, bitch.” Blaine probably would have used kinder words than bitch, but Kitty seemed to express everyone’s thoughts with that comment. “Never would have thought that. Trouty Mouth, do you know how to shoot a gun? You look like a farm boy.” “Um, no, I don’t.” “Huh, that’s a surprise. Anyways, Mohawk and I devised a plan. There will be shifts for keeping guard, going out for supplies, and breaks. We also made some basic rules.” Kitty raised her arm, but said something anyways without anyone asking her. “Can’t we have some say in this?” The two continued fighting, but Blaine just zoned them out.


End file.
